The subject invention relates to a new and improved electrical connector for establishing solderless connections between the conductive pins of an electrical component and a printed circuit board. More particularly, the lead pins of an electrical component can be freely mounted within the contacts of the subject connector. Thereafter, the connector can be actuated to produce secure mechanical and electrical connection.
In the prior art, a variety of electrical connectors or socket assemblies have been developed to facilitate the mounting of electrical components on printed circuit boards. The electrical connectors are generally provided with resilient contacts which are adapted to receive the conductive pins of an electrical component such as an integrated circuit package. In a relatively early embodiment, a connector was provided with contacts having resilient arms spaced apart a distance less than the thickness of the conductive pins of the component. In use, the leads of the electrical component are forcefully inserted between the arms of a contact, with the electrical connection being dependent upon the resiliency of the contact.
In many applications, the necessity of forcing the leads of an electrical component between the arms of a resilient contact is undesirable. For example, with the increasing use of dual-in-line integrated circuits, the number of leads provided on the device makes the mounting of the component in a connector more difficult. Further, the requirement of forcing the leads of the component into the spring loaded contact creates wear on the component leads and increases the likelihood of damage to the device, due to the bending or breaking of the leads.
Accordingly, in the prior art, a variety of improved connectors have been developed which are designed to reduce or eliminate the insertion force required to mount the leads of a component in the connector. Two examples of devices which satisfy this criteria are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,032, issued Mar. 21, 1978 to Cerian et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,459 issued Oct. 2, 1973 to Millis. In the former patent to Cherian, a device is disclosed wherein a plurality of electrical contacts are mounted within an insulated housing. Each contact includes a pair of resilient arms which in their relaxed position, are spaced apart a distance less than the thickness of the leads of an electrical component. The connector further includes a cam assembly, which may be actuated by a tool, for spreading the arms of the contact, to achieve a spacing therebetween which is greater than the thickness of the lead of the electrical component. By this arrangement, the pins of the electrical component may be freely mounted within the connector. After the component is mounted, the actuation means is released allowing the contact to resume its relaxed position, thereby establishing electrical connections between the contacts and the pins of the component.
In the patent to Millis, a non-conductive housing is also provided having a plurality of contacts mounted therein. In the latter device, the arms of each contact are spaced apart a distance greater than the pins of the electrical component. Thus, in the relaxed position, the pins of the electrical component can be freely mounted to the connector. The latter device further includes a cammed actuator for placing a biasing force on the arms of the contact in order to force the contact into electrical engagement with the pins of the component. When it is desired to remove the electrical component, the actuator is released allowing the arms of the contact to relax thereby permitting the pins to be freely withdrawn from the connector. Thus, in both of the above discussed prior art devices, means are provided for moving the arms of contacts into and out of engagement with conductive pins to reduce or eliminate the forces required to mount an electrical component.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector which not only eliminates the force required to mount an electrical component, but in addition, is capable of achieving a superior electrical interconnection between the contact and the conductive pin of the component.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector having a unique electrical contact capable of providing an improved electrical interconnection with a conductive pin. More particularly, a connector is disclosed having a contact which when actuated, wipes the conductive pin thereby removing any residue thereon to establish a superior electrical connection.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector having an improved contact assembly capable of wiping residue from a conductive pin of an electrical component and establishing an electrical connection along the cleaned area of the pin.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector having contacts movable to a locked position establishing a relatively high retentive force thereby preventing the degradation of the electrical connection due to vibration or other disturbance.
It is still a further object of the subject invention to provide an electrical connector wherein the contacts are positively locked within the housing thereby inhibiting the shifting of the contacts during insertion and removal of an electrical component.